Will Of Fire
by Saiclops
Summary: After barely escaping her own assassination, Sakura must flee the security of her own castle amidst a full-blown war that can destroy everything she holds close to her heart. Soon, she must choose between the kingdom she calls home and her surly guard that she's slowly falling in love with; SasuSaku; Rated M for future chapters
1. Siege

**Chapter One: Siege**

* * *

She stood in her mother's study, feeling skeptical. Her mother, seated behind a large mahogany desk, stared at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she gave a small bow in return. Inside these walls, her mother was not a parent, but a ruler.

"I'm recovering well, Tsunade-sama." She said, her voice low. Tsunade nodded curtly, her hazel eyes sharp. Two men stood beside her and it was really them Sakura was skeptical of. The older one of two gave her a small smile, which she did not return.

"We mustn't take this threat lightly, your highness," he said in a quiet voice. Danzo Shimura was old, but he still managed to exude a certain amount of power wherever he went. Tsunade looked at him.

"Obviously not," she said sharply. "My daughter's life was threatened and I will assume this is an act of war."

Sakura thought Danzo looked satisfied, but it was hard to read his expression underneath the scars and wrinkles that marred his face.

"She needs to be protected," he continued and Sakura had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She could already see where this was going. "May I suggest one of my best shinobi to be put in charge of her?"

Tsunade eyed Sakura from the corner of her eyes. Sakura did her best to maintain a calm façade. Danzo's suggestions were never merely that. He had posed it as a question, but the decision was ultimately made. Sakura eyed the second man, standing beside Danzo.

He wasn't looking at her, but rather was staring straight ahead. His dark eyes were unblinking, matching the colour of his unruly hair. He stood, lithe and tall, and although he had it suppressed, she could already make out his vast chakra signature.

Sakura did not trust Danzo in the slightest, and she knew her mother shared this sentiment.

"I do believe my daughter can take care of herself," Tsunade said slowly. Sakura allowed herself a small grin. "She showed that assassin from Kumo a good time."

"I do not doubt her skills in a one-on-one battle," Danzo muttered, smiling again at Sakura. His eyes, however, remained shrewd. "What can she do if Kumo were to send a team? I think Sasuke is needed here."

Sakura eyed the second man, Sasuke, again. His face was unreadable, but she knew his jaw was clenched, his fists balled by his sides. Tsunade sighed.

"Your help is appreciated," she said at last, and Sakura almost groaned. Danzo bowed his head slightly, and appeared satisfied. Sasuke stepped forward and Sakura immediately noticed a thin blade strapped to his side.

"I will excuse myself then," Danzo said, walking up to the door and laying a hand on the doorknob. "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask – we are at your service."

He exited and Sakura was surprised when Sasuke followed him out. He didn't even glance at her as he walked past. The door clicked shut behind him.

Tsunade groaned loudly and Sakura's attention snapped back to her mother.

"I do not like that man," she said, and Sakura allowed herself a laugh.

"You have to deal with him though, he _is_ the Shinobi Ambassador." She said, walking over to her mother's desk and taking a seat in one of the chairs facing her. When it was just the two of them, they could act like family.

The relationship between the civilians and shinobi was strained in Fire Country. Neither side trusted the other; the civilians had money and the shinobi had power, and for as long as Sakura could remember, each side had fought for what the other had. For many years, shinobi clans had been shunned, hated on for their unusual powers and control over chakra. This caused friction, and war. The treaty between the two sides was recent, only about a decade old. The Shinobi had their own leader – Danzo, and he was required to regularly liaise with Fire Country's ruler – which happened to be her mother, Tsunade Senju.

"And we need Shinobi help if we are to go to war with Lightening Country." Tsunade mumbled. Sakura grudgingly agreed. Their army force was strong, but Lightening had shinobi on their side as well.

"What do you know of this Sasuke?" she asked and Tsunade shook her head in frustration.

"Nothing at all. Danzo sprung this on me so suddenly, I wasn't expecting it. I don't think I have to tell you this, but be wary of him, just in case."

Sakura nodded and excused herself. Walking out of her mother's study, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke standing there, rigid as a board.

As she headed in the direction of her room, she could feel him following her. His footsteps were completely silent, despite the nin-sandals he was wearing, and she noted that he walked with a kind of feline grace that was both impressive and terrifying.

"It's a nice day," she said in a feeble attempt to make conversation. He didn't respond to her statement and Sakura was forced to walk to her bedroom in complete silence.

She entered her chambers and was surprised when Sasuke followed her in. She watched him as his eyes scanned her room, his expression cold and calculating.

"Don't tell me you're going to stay here." She mumbled, scratching her elbow.

He brushed past her and made his way towards the large window. Sakura stared at his back while he peered outside and was just about to ask if he was mute when he spoke.

"You have a chakra signature."

This was not what Sakura had been expecting. She gaped at him as he turned around, crossed his arms, and leaned against her windowsill. He eyed her, and Sakura felt a sudden chill go down her spine.

"Why does that matter?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The Fire Daimyo's daughter has a chakra signature," he said. His voice was fluid, smooth. "And what's more, you've been taught to control it. You're a shinobi."

"I am no such thing."

Sakura's palms were sweaty now. This conversation was heading in a direction she did not approve of.

"Tell me," started Sasuke softly. "Why is the daughter of a civilian ruler trained in-

There was a knock that interrupted his sentence, and her door opened. Sakura turned around to see a tall woman standing in the doorway, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

Ino wandered inside, first looking at Sakura and then at Sasuke, who was now perched on the windowsill.

"Who's this?" Ino asked, looking Sasuke up and down. Sakura almost smiled.

"My new bodyguard." She replied dryly.

"You've got to be joking me."

Ino walked up to stand beside her, crossing her arms.

"I'd like a bodyguard like him," she said coyly, flashing Sasuke a grin which he did not return. She turned to look at Sakura. "I'm jealous."

"What do you want Ino?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to have tea outside this afternoon. It's a nice day."

"I'm not opposed to the idea," said Sakura smiling. "I'll see you in the courtyard around four."

Ino nodded and her eyes traveled to Sasuke again. She inclined her head in a small bow which Sasuke didn't return. Ino looked at Sakura with raised eyebrows before turning around and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"I suppose you're coming with us." She said wearily.

"I suppose I am." He replied.

"As for your previous questions," she said. "I don't see why I have to answer to a stranger."

Sasuke hopped off the windowsill, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"You don't trust me," he said, his mouth twisting into a sarcastic smile. He walked past her and Sakura stared after him as he opened the door. "A wise choice."

She continued to stare at the door long after he'd shut it behind him.

* * *

"So, this is an interesting turnout," Ino said as she stared at Sakura. Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Ino's eyes wandered from her to Sasuke, who was standing impassively to the side.

"Don't mind him, he's just following orders." Sakura muttered, sitting herself down at one of the chairs. Sasuke took a seat next to her, his face blank.

"So, can he talk? Or is he just a walking statue?"

"He talks when necessary." Said Sakura, taking the teapot and pouring herself a cup before passing it to Ino.

"Danzo couldn't have found you a more talkative company?"

"No, apparently, he's the best of the best."

"Are you?" Ino directed her question at Sasuke as she passed him the pot. Sasuke shook his head and Ino put it down next to him.

"Does he eat?" she asked, looking at Sakura.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you sure he's human?" Ino's questions were pushing Sakura dangerously over the edge. It was difficult to keep a straight face with laughter bubbling up inside her.

Sasuke looked at Ino and scowled. Standing up abruptly, he looked at Sakura.

"I'll wait over there." He said, and walked over to a nearby oak tree. Sakura stared as he carefully channeled chakra into his feet and climbed it, settling on a thick branch.

"Shinobi sure are impressive," Ino said wonderingly. Sakura hid a smile behind the teacup. "Although you already know that. Do you think he can hear what we're saying?"

"Probably."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. How are you going to shake him off?"

"I don't think I can," Sakura took a biscuit from the plate in front of her.

"You can beat him up." Suggested Ino, doing the same. Sakura grinned.

"I don't think I can."

"What's that old geezer up to anyway? He's never assigned you a _guard_ before. This is extreme, even for him."

Sakura sighed, resting her chin on her palm. Ino was watching her.

"Are you sure you are really alright? There _was_ an attempt on your life you know."

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not shaken up," Sakura mumbled. "Physically, though, I'm fine."

Ino nodded, finishing her cup and pouring herself a new one.

"Does he know?" asked Ino, jerking her head in the direction of the oak tree. "That you took care of that Kumo assassin all by yourself?"

"He knows. He asked me about it this morning. My chakra control isn't as good as I had previously assumed, it seems."

"That, or he's just that good," Said Ino smiling. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't. You interrupted us."

"Ah! Once again, you must be thankful for my impeccable timing." Ino took two more biscuits. "We're not best friends for nothing."

Sakura laughed.

"Be careful, Sakura," Ino said, her tone suddenly serious. "I can't lose you too."

* * *

Sakura slid slowly out of her dress, staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror in front of her. She stood there for a minute, her dress in a pool around her ankles, staring at herself in her undergarments.

She fingered the half-healed wound in her side, wincing in pain as she did so. The eyes of her attacker were ingrained into her brain and she could see them now, clearly. Sighing, she ran a hand over the small stab wound, concentrating chakra as she did so.

Carefully, she stitched it up, making sure to heal tissue, and then skin. The door behind her opened and her thread of chakra snapped, making her groan in pain. She turned around, instinctively holding up her hand to cover herself.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob. He was staring at her and Sakura saw his gaze wander over to her injury.

"Get out." She said, her voice calmer than she expected it to be. He looked her in the eyes, and nodded once before closing her door. She sighed, before finishing up the healing process, walking over to her closet and pulling on a blue nightgown. As her mother had taught her, she didn't heal the wound completely, choosing to let nature take its course.

She made her way to her bed and lay down in it, staring at the ceiling. Her side throbbed and her forehead was clammy with the pain, but she shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

She could feel Sasuke's presence outside her door, his signature calm and collected as always. Ironically, this did the opposite of calming her down. She trusted the man no more than she trusted their enemies from Kumo.

Turning on her side, she stared at the night sky through the window. The stars were out and the outside city was quiet. Sakura felt her eyes droop.

It happened suddenly.

One minute there was silence, and the next, her window glass was shattered, pieces falling to the floor. Sakura sat up, all traces of sleep disappearing. She vaguely had time to see silhouettes of three men in the window before they entered the room.

Her door slammed open and Sasuke was there. In the dark, she couldn't see him properly, but she knew it was him from the way he moved. Two men made their way towards him, while the third ran up to her.

Sakura growled as he grabbed her by the elbow. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sasuke occupied. She barely had time to wonder why he hadn't unsheathed that sword of his before her body moved instinctively. She channeled chakra into her arms, turned around and slammed the man over her and into the floor. She heard him moan in pain before he got up into a fighting stance. She saw the glint of a metal headband, the symbol on it extremely familiar. Her blood ran cold.

Shinobi.

He ran towards her and Sakura dodged him, trying to look for an opening. All she needed was one, well-placed blow and she'd be through with him. However, the man was a good fighter, and all she could make out were his dark eyes and large build.

There were shouts outside her door and Sakura forced herself not to be distracted. She prepared herself.

The fights in her room continued for quite some time, but Sakura was patient. The man had a pattern and within minutes, she had him figured out. Smiling grimly, she aimed a punch straight for his face. When he dodged, she brought her right leg up, ignoring the shot of pain as her earlier wound reopened. Her leg made impact with his cheek and soon, he was sent flying to the other end of the room, where he lay quite still against the wall.

Sakura turned to see the Sasuke standing up, two still bodies lying around him and look at her. Sakura stared at him, at his dark shadow, but what caught her attention was his eyes.

They were blood red.

The colour changed as quickly as she'd noticed it and he was walking up to her, grabbing her by the elbow.

"We need to get out of here." He said, and Sakura shrugged his grip off roughly. She could see that he was scowling.

"I can walk myself, thanks." She spat at him and walked over to the door. Opening it she looked up and down the corridor before walking out. He followed her and fell into step with her.

"I heard people outside too." She said.

"We need to go see Tsunade." He said quietly.

"Wait, why?" she asked hurriedly. He didn't look at her as he walked quickly down the castle, and Sakura took a moment to marvel at how he still managed to not make a sound. He didn't answer her.

"Can you still fight?" he asked instead. Sakura looked up at him questioningly, out of breath from trying to keep up with his long stride. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and Sakura noticed he was staring at her abdomen. She looked down, and gasped.

Blood was soaking her side, and the shooting pains that she had ignored before came back to her. Mentally berating herself for not healing her wound completely, she looked back up at Sasuke.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch."

She wasn't sure in the dark, but she thought she saw him smile grimly.

They made their way to Tsunade's quarters and Sakura felt her knees grow weak when she saw that the door to her mother's room was ajar, barely hanging off its hinges.

Sakura stepped inside and the first thing she noticed was that the window was open. She walked into the room and looked around. Vaguely, she was aware that Sasuke had walked in with her.

"Where is she?" Sakura whispered as Sasuke walked over to the window and leaned out.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"What?" she snapped. "My mother is gone, you dolt. How can you focus on anything else?" Sasuke whipped around to look at her so fast that she jumped.

"I'm aware of that," He said mildly. "She clearly put up a fight." He was looking at her and it was then that Sakura realised the state that her mother's room was in.

The cabinet was lying flat on the ground, there were books everywhere. A chair lay broken in the corner, one leg missing. Shards of glass scattered the floor. The bedsheets were torn and dirtied.

"They took her." She stated glumly, feeling her legs give out under her. She was surprised when she didn't hit the ground. Sasuke had grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We have to get out of here," He repeated. "The castle has been sieged."

"What? No! My mother is missing, and I don't even know if she's dead or alive. The enemy has infiltrated my home and you expect me to _leave_?" Sakura was seething, but Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"My duty is to keep you safe."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your duty." She snapped, wrenching herself from his grasp.

"Listen here, you stupid girl," she started, his voice dangerously low. Sakura would have been affronted at his tone, had she not been in a state of panic. "Do as I say or count yourself as good as dead."

"I don't trust you."

"You're going to have to." He grabbed her hand and his grip was so strong that she couldn't get out of it. He dragged her back to her room and practically threw her towards her closet.

"Pack some clothes," he spat. "Anything casual that won't attract a lot of attention. We're leaving."

Sakura stared at him numbly as he walked over to her door and looked outside, as if keeping watch. Silently, she grabbed a small brown pack and stuffed a few items inside. The men in her room were still out cold but they could wake up any minute now. She eyed them as she filled up her bag and walked over to Sasuke.

He looked at her.

"Change." He said and Sakura looked down at herself, for the first time realising that she was in a flimsy nightgown that now had blood all over it. She could feel her ears going warm as she walked back to her closet and pulled on some breeches and a loose top. Tying her hair up she looked back at Sasuke. He nodded at her.

"What about my people?" she asked as they walked down the corridor once again. He didn't reply as his eyes searched for any activity. Sakura nervously looked over her shoulder. The castle was dark and deserted and she wondered if anybody had been left alive. With a pang in her chest, she thought about Ino, her only friend.

"Who attacked us?"

She watched Sasuke's jaw tighten. They had reached the kitchens and she followed Sasuke as he led her out of the back door.

They walked over to the stables.

"Can you ride?" he asked her, still looking around. She nodded and he handed her the reins of a bay gelding. Sakura watched as Sasuke saddled a black stallion and she followed suit. Climbing onto the horse, she followed Sasuke out and away from the castle grounds.

They rode into the night and Sakura felt the cold air whip her face. The wound in her side was still bleeding and she wondered how long they'd go before Sasuke deemed it fit to stop.

She didn't know how long it had been when Sasuke slowed and got down. Doing the same, she waited for him to say something. They were on a hill on the outskirts of Konoha, the capital of Fire Country and her home since the day she was born. She looked back, down at the city, and could see the glittering lights. The castle stood tall in the centre, looking dank and isolated.

She noticed Sasuke fumbling and realised he had a pack. He pulled out a sleeping bag and spread it over the grass.

"We camp here tonight." He said.

"Where are we going?" she asked timidly. Sasuke didn't answer and she scowled. He continued to unpack wordlessly, his back to her. Walking up to him, she grabbed him by his arm.

"If you're going to force me to go with you, you're going to have to start talking." She said quietly. He looked at her, and for the second time, Sakura noticed his eyes bleed red. Once again, it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I could say the same for you," He murmured. "Why does the Daimyo's daughter know how to fight? Not only that, you know how to heal."

She frowned, but she had her own questions for him.

"Why was my attacker wearing a Konoha headband?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review!


	2. Ally

**Chapter Two: Ally**

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke in defiance, arms crossed. The night air caused goosebumps to form on her shoulders and she tried not to shiver too visibly.

"You first." He said, settling down with his back against a tree. Sakura scowled at him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked at last, sitting down herself.

"Who taught you to control chakra?"

"My mother," she started, chewing her bottom lip. He continued to stare at her, so she went on. "She's a descendant of the Senju clan. She also taught me my healing abilities." For some reason, Sasuke's brow furrowed at the mention of the Senju.

However, he didn't look surprised. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek before answering. There were some things that she could no longer keep secret.

"Yes. She married the previous Daimyo's son. My father's side of the family did not want me to learn the ways of the shinobi, but she taught me everything she knew in secret. When my father passed away, his side of the family thought of me as a threat and wanted me out of the picture. She taught me how to defend myself. She was forced to give up her shinobi life when she married, but it was a sacrifice she made for my father, and for the union of the civilians and the shinobi."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura could already guess his next question.

"You're not the Daimyo's daughter," he said quietly. Sakura smiled weakly in return.

"No," she whispered softly. She didn't understand why she was trusting the dark-haired man sitting across from her. Maybe it was because Sasuke exuded such complete honesty that she felt like she could confide in him something that she'd never dare say out loud to anyone else. "I'm Tsunade's daughter, and the Daimyo was my step-father. The council forced my mother to register me into the family to hide the fact that I'm illegitimate, and also to hide the fact that the Daimyo was unable to have any children of his own. When my step-father passed away in the war, my mother taught me all she could in hopes that I'd be able to defend myself in case my step-father's side of the family decided to turn against me."

"I was aware of Tsunade's shinobi status. She's quite famous, but I was not informed about you."

Sakura felt her smile turn rueful.

"It's one of our country's best-kept secrets," she said. "Also, my mother is only a shinobi in name. She was prohibited from using chakra except for performing healing procedures during the war. The treaty states that she is free to keep her status as a shinobi, but the council bullied her into basically giving it up."

"But you are," he said. "A shinobi, I mean."

"I was never legally registered as one. The Elders never allowed me to use chakra and I was forced to mask it completely, to hide it from them. I never moved up your ranks, or attended your schools. My mother has taught me all about it though."

Sasuke stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face, which Sakura thought looked awfully like pity.

She smiled grimly, rubbing her arms to warm herself up.

"You assume I have more freedom than I actually do. My mother did her best to educate me, but I still lack the basic knowledge shinobi take for granted." She said softly. "My turn. Why did Konoha shinobi take my mother? As you so eloquently put, she's one of them."

Sasuke hesitated for a split second, before answering.

"It's Danzo. He's planning a coup."

Sakura froze and stared at the dark-haired man sitting lazily across from her.

" _What_?" She hissed, standing up. "Is that man crazy? He's going to destroy everything my mother's clan worked so hard to build up," She narrowed her eyes. "But what does he achieve by taking my mother? The Council despises her and the only thing keeping them from getting rid of her is my step-father's will."

"Will you sit down?" he mumbled, irritated. Sakura thought she heard him mutter _stupid girl_ under his breath and scowled.

"What do you know about the Senju?" he asked. Sakura frowned.

"Not much. My mother is the last of her clan." Sasuke scowled and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura noticed that it was a sign of irritation.

"She's not the last of her clan – you are." He said shortly. Sakura's mouth formed a small ' _o'_ as she stared down at him, lost for words.

"He knows about me?"

Sasuke looked sideways, down at the city of Konoha.

"I doubt that. He most likely assumes you _are_ the Daimyo's daughter – a living proof of a treaty he did not want."

"So, he wants to kill me and my mother and finish off the Senju and then what?"

"He's one of many shinobi who believe that they should be in absolute power. They feel the civilians are beneath them. Many ancient clans in the city agree with this philosophy. The Senju, who founded Konoha, were of opposite belief."

"So, which category does your family fall into?" she asked sarcastically.

She must have hit a nerve, because Sasuke clenched his fists. But Sakura wasn't feeling too sympathetic, so she rallied on.

"Danzo put you in charge of me to get rid of me, didn't he?" she asked slowly. She saw Sasuke nod and looked away. "Are you telling me that you've betrayed your leader? Do you expect me to believe you when you tell me that?"

"I could have killed you any time I wanted in the past twenty-four hours. You're strong but not strong enough." He told her lightly. Her scowl deepened.

"You're his right-hand man."

"Where did you get that information?"

Sakura hesitated. Sasuke was still looking at her, face as emotionless as ever. She bit her lip. Grudgingly, she had to admit that it had been an assumption on her part and not fact.

"Why did he pick you then?" she asked at last.

"He didn't. I volunteered."

Sakura stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"I have a personal vendetta against Danzo." He said, through a clenched jaw. Sakura wanted to ask what that was but the expression on Sasuke's face told her to refrain.

"Lucky for me to have run into the likes of you then," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath. "This doesn't change the fact that you were aware of the coup and did nothing to prevent it." Sasuke inclined his head in agreement.

"True, but there wasn't much me, a single entity, could do to stop a plan that was already in motion. I did what I thought was best."

"And that was?"

"Volunteer to be your guard."

"How is that for the best?"

Sasuke smirked, lips pulling into a lazy grin.

"By volunteering to look after some girl, I got myself out of his line of sight. He could no longer watch me. I'm free to do as I please now."

Sakura sighed. He had used her.

"Why did you bring me out? You could have just left me there to die." she said quietly. He shrugged before getting up and climbing up the tree, not unlike this afternoon. He looked at her from his spot on a branch.

"I was going to," he said. "But, you turned out to be a lot more than 'some girl'. I didn't expect you to be who you are. I'm going to need a healer once I'm through with Danzo."

Sakura knew he could see her shocked expression even in the dark.

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke early. She sat up, rubbing her sore back. Lifting her shirt, she checked her wound. She had quickly healed it the previous night, this time making sure it was completely mended. What had been a gaping open injury was now a light pink scar in her side.

She stood up and stretched. The sun was just rising on the horizon, the sky tinted pink and purple. She could see Konoha below, although now it was covered with a thin layer of fog.

Looking up the tree, she realised Sasuke was gone. She looked around, and saw that their horses were still tied to a nearby stump. Walking up to her gelding, she stroked his nose and he whinnied in return.

"What should I call you, you beautiful creature?" she murmured, leaning her head against the horse. "Guess we're going to be partners for a little while, huh?"

Her gaze moved to Sasuke's stallion. Its coat shone with the morning sun.

"And what's your name?" she murmured, reaching up to the horse.

"He doesn't have one."

She jumped and turned around to see Sasuke standing there, hands in his pockets. She grinned uncertainly.

"Well he's as black as night," she said. "That's easy enough – I'll call him Makkuro." As though he'd heard her, the horse neighed in response. Sakura laughed. "Hey there Makki!"

"If you're done naming my horse," Sasuke said dryly. "We need to make a plan."

"Why bother asking me?" she shot back. "I'm a hostage."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

" _How_ did you come to that conclusion?"

Sakura scowled, noticing that being in Sasuke's presence somehow always put her in a foul temper.

"' _I'm going to need a healer once I'm done with Danzo,'_ " she mimicked in a deep voice. For some reason, Sasuke looked vaguely amused.

"I thought you wanted to help your mother," he said.

"I do."

"Then we have to same goal do we not?"

Sakura's scowl melted off her face as she digested what he'd just said. She mentally kicked herself for not realising it sooner.

"You're a jackass," she mumbled under her breath and thought she saw Sasuke grin.

They walked back to their 'camp' and Sakura sat down on the grass and crossed her legs. Sasuke did the same across from her.

"Do you have an idea where they took my mother?"

"Vaguely," he said, pulling out a map and laying it flat on the ground.

"They must have been strong to take her." She mumbled. She moved to stand behind Sasuke's hunched figure to get a better look at the map.

"Where are we headed?" she asked. "We can't go back to Konoha."

"No, we need allies. Ones we can trust," Sakura looked at him. "Then, we can go back to Konoha."

"I have some."

Sasuke stopped reading the map and turned around to look at her. She grinned easily.

"I _am_ a Senju, as you keep pointing out," she said sheepishly.

"Where?"

She leaned over Sasuke's shoulder to point to a small island off the coast of Fire Country. He stared at her in disbelief.

"That place was destroyed in the war," he said. Sakura grinned.

"I assure you, people still live there."

"How do you know?" The skepticism was strong in his voice.

"Let's just say these people are my distant relatives."

"And they'll help us."

"I can name at least one person who definitely would be up for a challenge." She replied confidently.

Sasuke sighed and rolled up the map.

"It's still quite far away. We're going to need food."

"And a bath." Said Sakura, wrinkling her nose.

"There's a small village a day's ride from here. It should be safe to stop there." He looked her up and down, and sighed.

"What?"

"Hide that pink hair of yours," he said, sounding defeated. "It's a sure-fire way of getting us caught."

* * *

Sakura walked through the narrow streets of the village, holding the reins of her horse. She had pulled up the hood of her cloak for now, but she had every intention of buying the first hair dye she could get her hands on.

Sasuke walked beside her, silent as ever. He had his hood pulled up as well and Sakura watched him warily. When they walked side by side like this, she realised just how tall he was. She barely even came up to his shoulder.

Sighing, she looked around the village. She still wasn't completely sure she could trust the curt man beside her, but fate had left her very little choice.

He was, however, right. He could have killed her any time he wanted and yet he had not. His personality might be that of an ice-cube, but Sakura had come to realise that he wasn't completely ruthless. Somehow, even though she knew she was asking for trouble, she couldn't help but trust him.

The village itself was tiny. Sakura wasn't sure if she'd be recognised this far away from Konoha, but Sasuke had barked at her to be careful nonetheless.

Distantly, she realised she was being stared at. She looked up to see women staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Sakura felt her hands go clammy as she saw a few more women whispering.

It was after a few minutes that she realised it was not _her_ they were whispering about. Raising her eyebrows, she turned to look at her companion.

For the first time, she realised he was, in fact, incredibly good-looking. Tall and broad, with high cheekbones and a chiseled jawline. His hair seemed to permanently stick up at the back of his head, but it made him seem permanently disheveled, which just added to the charm.

His dark eyes and hair were a stark contrast against his pale skin, which, Sakura grudgingly had to admit, was nicer than hers. Not to mention, he moved with such fluidity that it was hard not to stare.

"What are you gawking at?" He muttered. Sakura giggled nervously.

"We're getting stared at because of you," she said, hiding a smile behind her hand. "And you thought it would be _my_ _hair_ that would attract attention,". Sasuke scowled, but continued staring straight ahead. "But you _are_ good-looking," she said in wonder. "I wonder why I didn't notice it before." She mock-gasped and clasped her hands together. "I know! Maybe it's because you permanently look like you've got dung under your nose."

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura laughed. It was strange to think that only yesterday, she had been intimidated by the very same look.

"You're so annoying." He said.

"I've been told," she replied dryly. "Shouldn't we be finding an inn? Or are we camping again?"

"There's an inn at the end of this street." Sasuke said.

"You've been here before?"

He didn't answer and increased his pace. Sakura muttered furiously under her breath as she followed him.

They managed to get one room at the inn. Sasuke stated quite clearly that it would be a waste of their funds to pay for two, and since they were only staying one night, it didn't make any sense. Sakura had to reluctantly agree.

The room itself wasn't terrible. Sasuke threw his pack and coat onto the moth-eaten futon and Sakura sat herself down on the edge of the creaky bed. She eyed the bathroom almost hungrily.

"I'll go back into town and get what we need," Sasuke said, walking back to the door. "You, wash up." Sakura stared at him in wonder.

"I seriously love you for that," she said happily, bounding over to the bathroom, and missing Sasuke's raised eyebrows as she did so.

She ran the bath quickly and was elated to find out that the water was nice and hot. Peeling herself out of her sweat-stained clothes, she got into the tub, moaning in delight.

She cleaned herself for almost a half-hour before getting out and drying herself on the towels provided. She changed into a comfortable sleeping gown and was sitting on the bed drying her long hair when Sasuke walked in.

He looked her up and down before walking over. He placed a large paper bag in front of her. She grabbed it and looked inside.

"Wow you actually bought food," she said, impressed. "I wasn't sure if you ate like the rest of us humans do," Sasuke was scowling again and she grinned. "Stop that, or one day you'll wake up with your face permanently screwed up."

He'd bought bread, cheese, and some fruit.

"Do you, like, have an unhealthy obsession with tomatoes?" She asked, counting the amount he'd bought. "Did you take the entire stock?"

Sasuke wasn't listening to her, he'd walked over to the futon, and taken out some clothes. She peered inside the bag once more.

He'd also bought black hair dye, a first-aid kit, and insect repellent. She nodded in approval.

Making sure her hair was completely dry, Sakura lay down in the bed, trying to get comfortable. Sasuke was now inside the bathroom, and she could hear running water. Her eyelids were feeling heavy and her body ached from riding all day. She sighed.

Sasuke was done quicker than she was. He came out, hair still damp, wearing only dark cotton pants. She watched him as he ran the small towel through his hair and walked over to his bag. He moved his pack to the floor, and turned off the lights, before lying down. Sakura almost giggled – he was too tall for the length of the futon, and his legs dangled off the end.

She looked behind her at the wide empty space on the bed, and then looked at Sasuke again. Part of her wanted to tell him to sleep on the bed, for he looked extremely uncomfortable. She groaned. Ino always did say she was too nice sometimes.

"You can sleep on the bed," she murmured, and heard Sasuke shift to look up at her. "I'm not exactly a prude – and both of us need some good night's sleep since it may be our only one for a long time."

He looked as though he was contemplating her offer. Then, he suddenly turned over and she was staring at his back.

"This is fine," she heard him say. "Sleep."

Frowning, she shrugged. Sleep overtook her as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sakura woke up suddenly from a sleep riddled with nightmares. She sat up in her bed and looked around, realising that she wasn't in her bedroom. The previous two days came rushing back to her and she relaxed, trying to regain her breath.

Sunlight was streaming through the small window in their room, indicating it was early morning. Sasuke was gone, and his futon was neatly folded up, his pack sitting next to it. She got out of bed, her feet instantly feeling the cold breeze. She curled her toes and shivered.

Reaching for the hair dye, she walked over to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the dirty mirror. She fingered the ends of her hair, reaching well past her shoulders. Walking back out into the room, she wandered over to Sasuke's pack and looked around.

She was rewarded when she noticed a metal glinting from it. Apologising under her breath for trespassing without permission, she reached in and pulled out a basic kunai.

Back in the bathroom she stared at her reflection again and exhaled. Raising the kunai up to her neck, she cut off her hair. Strands of pink fell around her, and she looked at her finished job in approval. Her hair now reached just past her chin, but the kunai had been sharp and the cut itself wasn't too bad. It would just be easier to handle this way.

Cleaning the hair off the floor, she returned Sasuke's kunai to where she'd found it. Bending over the cracked sink, she ran the dye through her hair as she read the instructions.

Half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, feeling odd. Her hair was now the same shade as Sasuke's and it was strange to look at herself in a mirror and not recognise the person that stared back at her.

She made the bed and packed last night's clothes and had just finished changing when Sasuke entered. He looked at her and she rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously, waiting for a reaction. It never came.

"We're leaving." He said shortly. Nodding, she swung her pack over her shoulder. She was ready.

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave a review, it will be much appreciated! Chapter 3 is already up in the works – I'm planning on uploading weekly, so let's see how long I can keep that up. Also, I'm sorry if Sasuke appears out of character, but in my defense, he's not a psychotic international criminal here, so I'd assume him to be somewhat normal.


End file.
